


Experimentation

by Naniiamo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Orgasms, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, F/M, Fem!Hinata, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naniiamo/pseuds/Naniiamo
Summary: Hinata finds something she really wants to try...
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Hinata Shouyou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	Experimentation

**Author's Note:**

> I don't always write porn but when I do it's because an idea has completely possessed me

A sob rips itself out of Hinata's throat as Makki’s fingers lift from her clit, leaving her to whimper as the orgasm that was so close to boiling over, fizzles out. A plea bubbles to her mouth, but she knows better than to let it out, instead biting her tongue, crunching up her eyes and twisting her hands in the sheets to try to let the sensations in her lower half die down.

“You don’t have to look like you’re in such pain, Princess.” Makki’s voice is silky and sultry and evil as it glides into her ears, making her shiver in a completely new way. “You’re the one who suggested this in the first place.” He chuckles, and teases the pad of his finger over her clit again, making her grip on the sheets tighten even further. 

“I-I know that!” Hinata manages to choke out. “Doesn’t mean it’s not frustrating.” She tries to squirm away from the featherlight touch, fighting the urge to push herself towards it, not trusting herself to keep from tipping over. 

“I know dear, and you’ve been so good for me.” Makki leans over her, making their difference in stature all the more apparent as he bends to kiss her lips. Hinata presses back eagerly, the kiss causing satisfying heat to pool in her stomach, without fear of cumming. “But I know what you really want.” He whispers against her lips. Too nervous to speak, she simply nods.

Makki lets a little tsk out, and pulls away from the kiss, Hinata chasing after it. “I want to hear you say it.”

Another shiver shakes down Hinata’s spine, and she can feel her face burning even more than it was just a moment ago. “W-what?” 

“You heard me baby.” Makki grins. “I want you to tell me what you want to do for me. What all the teasing and edging is for.” Hinata squirms under his gaze, too embarrassed to speak the words out loud now that it was actually happening. 

Hinata swallows hard, and says the words too quietly to be heard. Teasingly Makki cups his hand around his ear. “What was that Hina-chan?” Hinata squeezes her eyes shut, and turns her face away before taking a deep breath and finally obliging. 

“I want you to make me to cum just from my ass.” Makki’s grin grows wide and he gives her hair a soft stroke. In the next moment his hands are on her hips, flipping her onto her stomach as if she weighed nothing at all. He gave her a little kiss on the top of her head as his hand slid down to her ass, teasing at the buttplug they had put in earlier. 

“Was that so hard princess?” She shakes her head against the sheets, cut off by a moan as Makki slowly pulls out the plug. Wasting no time at all Makki rips open a condom wrapper, and rolls it on. Lubing himself up before lining his cock to Hinata’s hole, teasing her entrance but not sliding in just yet. “I just want you to feel good babe.”  
The teasing is too much for Hinata, and she pushes her ass into his cock, a lewd moan escaping her lips as she feels his cock start to press into her. “Please…” She pleads, and Makki obliges. 

Slowly he pushes into her, and pleasure like fire burns across her body with every inch further that he enters. It’s a pleasure that she had never felt before, nothing like the other times they’d experimented with anal. She had liked it before, but this was so much more. Like every nerve was in overdrive, every nerve aching in need. 

She had been doing some casual research when she stumbled upon a post on a Orgasm Denial community board. Curiosity got the better of her and she clicked on the link, reading over the posters experience with anal orgasms, discussing how edging could help make it easier to be able to reach orgasm from anal penetration alone. 

Hinata knew how much Makki loved fucking her ass, how he revelled in it, how much he would love being able to tease her for this to be able to work. 

Makki had never been so excited to try something.

Makki lets her adjust for a moment, until her impatience takes control and shes pushing back, trying to fuck herself on his cock. “Okay okay, you greedy little girl, I’ll give it to you.” And he starts thrusting, picking up his pace and intensity fast.

Hinata’s eyes roll back, hardly able to hold back the loud moans that escape her lips as the heat in her stomach only grows stronger and stronger as Makki fucks into her. She resists with all her strength to reach down to her clit and release the tension that’s built up in the half hour before they started, hoping and praying that this will work, and feel good enough to be worth it.

Makki hits a spot, and Hinata’s vision goes white and she nearly screams. Not from pain, but from something far more intense. “There!” She manages to squeak out, and Makki manages to find it again, faster this time.

The feeling is similar to when he finds her g-spot and fucks right into it. Similar, but something about the indirect contact and the tightness and the friction makes it so much more intense. She can feel herself getting close, but the intensity of it has her wanting to crawl away from it as much as she wants more. It feels too good and she may be just a bit scared of the orgasm about to be ripped from her.

But Makki is relentless, he holds onto her hips to a bruising degree, losing himself in her tight walls and in her cries for more, please, harder that he’s not sure she’s even aware she’s making. He can feel himself getting close, holding back as he feels her tighten further around him, making him groan. 

“Are you close princess?” He only gets babbles of affirmation in response and he grins, thrusting harder into that spot that had nearly made her scream. He feels her shake against him, and he runs his hands down her back to comfort her. “It’s okay baby, you’re doing so well for me. You’re so close, just let it happen. I know you can do it.”

Hinata’s breathing hard, when she can manage to breathe at all, and Makki’s words only make her breath hitch in her throat. Her vision’s gone spotty and all she can think about is how good it feels, how badly she wants to cum, how desperate she is to just tip over the edge-

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Her body shakes almost violently as the orgasm she’d been chasing for too long ripped itself from her body, making her feel like she was burning from head to toe. She mindlessly pushes back into Makki’s thrusts, chasing the high that wasn’t fading nearly as quickly as she used to, too far gone to be embarrassed by the way her tongue hung from her mouth. 

It was so good, it was so so good. So worth it. 

It didn’t take Makki too long to cum after that, the way Hinata tightened around him nearly making him lose his mind. 

He pulled out, threw away the condom and grabbed one of their many soft blankets before laying back down on the. He wrapped them both in the blanket, Hinata instinctively cuddling into him as he wrapped his arms around her, peppering the top of her head with kisses. 

“So, how was it baby?” Makki nuzzled his cheek into her hair, and Hinata giggled in response.

“It was perfect.”


End file.
